


S5E2-4 与哥哥分开的日子

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: Sammy嫖文，背景第5季第2至4集，兄弟俩分开的时间段。以及借用了《格林》第1季第4集的山羊人梗，文章结尾处开枪射伤山羊人的是格林男主Nike，但事实上我已经记不住那一集Nike有没有开枪了，但山羊人确实是受着伤被抬上了救护车，以及顺便诱惑了一个车上的护士。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	S5E2-4 与哥哥分开的日子

“就好像活在梦里一样，惊醒之后却发现变成了现实。”少女看上去还未成年的模样，但是她双手环抱，视线再往下，腹部那里高高隆起，已经有了五六个月的身孕。  
“没关系。”医生在她床边坐着，一只手握着她，安慰的说道：“不必勉强自己，不想说的话可以停下。”  
另一个坐在旁边的警察在笔记本上记录着对话。  
少女啜泣了一下，然后摇头，“没事，我可以继续，我要让那个混蛋永远被关在监狱里没有出头之日。”  
她继续说下去，“一开始，我的脑子根本不清醒，我和队友们打完球，已经天黑了，我最后的记忆就是我经过一个桥洞，闻到了一股很奇妙的味道，我没有磕过药，但是如果让我形容的话就是那种感觉，我闻到那股味道之后，感觉我仿佛进入了仙境，当我再次有意识的时候，我已经被关进了那个昏暗的房间里，那里好多钢铁做成的牢笼，而我已经有了身孕。”  
医生露出不忍的目光，她感觉到触摸到少女的手微微颤抖。  
“我的‘邻居’也都有了身孕，那个男人给我们释放的那股味道变淡了许多，我不知道是为了我们怀孕的身子着想，还是别的原因，但我有意识的时间越来越多。而那个房间里的空笼子，也一天天住进来新的女人。”少女用手擦掉忍不住落下的眼泪。  
“半个月前，他带来了一个男人。”  
“一个男人？”医生疑惑的问道。  
“是的，光线太暗，我有些看不太清，但他又瘦又高，而且长的很好看，很年轻，二十多岁。”少女回忆着男人，又忍不住流下更多的眼泪，“可能因为他是男性，所以他一直在反抗，没有彻底的被那股味道影响。”  
“然后那个混蛋就释放了更多的气味，整个房间都布满了那个味道，那次我最后的记忆是那个男人被扭着双手按趴在地上，然后被那个混蛋从腰那里把衬衫撩了起来。”  
“你是说……”医生斟酌了一下，问：“囚禁了你的男人强奸了一个年轻男人吗？”  
少女点点头，又说：“我不知道是那个迷幻剂影响，还是真的看到了，有一次，我看到了那个混蛋折磨他的时候，换了个姿势，我看见他的那个地方，多了个女性的器官。我们都被那个混蛋执着的弄怀孕了，我想这也是那个混蛋为什么会抓回来一个男人的理由。那个混蛋好像闻一闻身上的味道，就可以知道有没有怀孕。好像一个怪物。”  
医生与做记录的警察交换了一下眼神，摇了摇头，确定被救出来的人里并没有少女所说的男人。  
这时，敲门声响起，两个人走了进来，给她们展示了FBI的证据，两人穿着西装，其中一人还在外面套了一件姜黄色风衣。  
个子稍微高点的男人看了对话记录后又问了几个问题，表情不对劲的显出暴怒又强忍着的样子，而穿着风衣的男人担忧的看着自己的同事，两人又匆匆离去了。  
医生安慰性的帮助她躺了下来，说：“你今天说了太多话了，休息一下吧，你的父母还有一个小时的车程就到医院了。”……

Sam在抵达当地的一家旅馆，与Dean分开后的他决定远离猎人的生活，他在一家酒吧里工作，但是当他偶尔查看新闻，惊异的发现半年内已经有十多名以上的女性失踪，而当地警察一直没有找到这些人的下落。  
他简单的统计了一下发现大多数女性最后出现的地方都是相距不隔三公里的几家酒吧，大致的锁定了范围之后便带上一把刀离开了房间。  
自从与Dean分开，这次是他的第一次行动，虽然隐隐担心着没有哥哥的帮助自己能不能独自行动，但是Dean前段时间又一次拒绝了他回来的请求，他没有别的办法。  
他给酒保看了几张失踪女性的照片，喝了一杯酒后，没有收获的离开酒吧，准备去不远处的另一家店里去，但是刚转弯，就迎面撞上了一个男人。不知对方在身上喷的是什么香水，猛然充斥在呼吸间使得Sam有些发晕。  
“抱歉。”Sam准备离开，但那人倒是很惊讶的看着他，却一言不发。  
一只手抓住了他的胳膊，阻止了他的离去。  
“怎么了？”  
“你很特别。”男人没有松开他的手，俯过身又在Sam的胸前闻了一下，“你的气味也很特殊。”  
Sam一瞬间感觉到了危险，他用力的将自己胳膊抽出，另一只手已经取出了武器，“你是什么人？”  
将刀取出的时候，同时带出了两张失踪女性的照片飘飘荡荡的落在地上。  
男人视力很敏锐的凝视着照片，嘲笑了一声说道：“大概就是你要寻找的人。”  
他隐藏着的一只手忽然将一个瓶子扔向Sam，瓶子在接触地面的那刻立刻喷射出更加浓郁的气体。猝不及防下Sam吸入了更多的气体，便整个人轰然倒下，昏迷不醒。  
男人拾起那几张掉落的图片，另一手将Sam拦腰抱起，塞进了自己刚刚停下的车里，夜里一声发动机的轰响声，车子驶入了黑暗中……

Sam再次醒来的时候，发现自己在一个光线很暗的房间里，而自己被关在一个笼子里，好像以前也被关过笼子（S1E15），而控制打开笼子的把手在很远的位置，他尝试坐了起来，下体传来的痛楚使得他呻吟了一声，这才发现自己赤裸着只在身上盖了一条薄薄的毯子。  
而且他的秘密被发现了，除了爸爸和dean极少有人知道的秘密。  
他犹豫的将毯子揭开，借着微弱的光线看到大腿内侧已经干了的一些血迹，以及地面上大片的白色精液。  
Sam颤抖着手又将毯子把自己裹起来，发现自己在昏迷中被侵犯令他瞬间感觉到恶心，然后便发现，这个房间里被放置了许多笼子，以及从笼子里伸出的纤细的手，还有空气里弥漫着那股令人昏沉的香味。  
Sam试图唤醒他旁边笼子里关着的人，但是她们好像都被这香味控制着，没有办法正常的交流。冰凉的地面提醒着Sam被囚禁的事实，忽然楼梯上的门被打开了，那个弄晕他的人走了下来。  
Sam立刻装作无力的状态躺倒，他看到男人将餐盘一个一个放在每个笼子前，终于走到他的笼子旁边，出其不备将男人的手抓住拉进笼子里，向后用力一折，“把笼子打开！”  
“啊！”男人感觉到胳膊仿佛要被折断了，却爽快的笑了起来，“怎么，你就这样对待你初夜的男人吗？”  
言罢他的胳膊皮肤上分泌出黏滑的液体，便轻松的将自己的手臂抽了出去，很快的将自己脱臼的胳膊接上。  
突然的举动使Sam顾不上身上的毯子，在男人解除困境后，Sam也立刻将毯子抓起裹好自己，“你是什么人？我在哪里？”  
男人反问他，“怎么，还有你们猎人不知道的种族吗？”他靠近笼子，被关在里面的Sam被那条毯子裹着，但是毯子并不长，两条修长的腿暴露在外面，“你知道吗？一开始我只想杀了你，把你埋在没有人知道的地方……但是当我发现了你的秘密的时候，我天生的本性控制了我，那一刻我只想着繁衍…交配……”  
仿佛动物一样行为的用语令Sam忍不住后退了一下，私密部位的痛楚因这一行为使得他有些腿软，但这更多的还要归咎于那种控制人的气味上。  
“按理说，我们祖辈给予的优势，使得我们第一次交配就可以成功让母体怀孕。”男人慢条斯理的从口袋里又取出一个与之前一模一样的小瓶子，“但是我闻得出来，你没有，所以……告诉我，你会像女人一样每个月都来月经吗？你会排卵吗？或许你的子宫还不够成熟，还没有怀孕的准备，这不得不让我困扰。”  
Sam愤怒的看着男人，瓶子被打开了，气味飘了过来，但这次他并没有像昨天那么严重的受到影响，虽然依旧控制不住的跪坐到了地上，但他还有意识，一只手躲在身后，摸索着想要在笼子上面找到什么。  
男人看着他倒在地上靠在笼子那里，愉快的将门打开，走了进来，“我只能待在这里，直到操到你怀孕为止，这是我的天性，我停不下来。”  
Sam看着背光的男人，那双温暖的手摸上他的膝盖，又顺着大腿摸进了并拢的地方，一根手指直直戳入敏感的女穴。  
他皱着好看的眉眼，嘴里忍不住喘息着发出呻吟声，男人将他的一条腿掰开，看着吞吃着自己手指的地方，女穴很紧，虽然昨天就被开过苞，但依然刚伸进一根手指便被里面的媚肉紧紧裹着。  
于是他指尖处的皮肤分泌出一些液体，不为人知的流进Sam体内，随着手指的抽插，渐渐的发出令人面红耳赤的水声，没过几分钟Sam便觉得事情发展的不对，他的身体慢慢发热，女穴也一张一合的咬着入侵的手指，从穴口那里流出爱液，顺着臀缝流到了地上。  
Sam悄悄的咬了一下舌尖，痛楚令他稍微清醒了一点，背在身后的手指继续拧着刚刚找到的一根螺丝钉。  
“别这样不情愿，你昨晚昏迷的时候，我给你录像了，以后有空我可以给你看看，看看你有多喜爱我的鸡巴，看你被我摆成各种姿势操着，骚穴紧紧的咬着我的鸡巴不松，硬是勾引的我在你骚穴里射了好几回，把你的子宫都射满了。”  
羞辱的语言令Sam难过的颤抖着，他抬头想要放出狠话，却发现自己的声音弱的像小猫一样，“我会杀了你的，就算我死了，我哥哥会替我报仇的……啊……”  
女穴里早就被一根一根的加入更多的手指，男人看扩张的差不多了，便将自己的拉链解开，扶着肿胀的阴茎顶着被药物影响后饥渴的女穴，轻松的长驱直入。  
“呜……”终于吃到渴望的阴茎，Sam的表情看不出是痛苦还是酥爽，男人不等Sam适应，便双手抓着两边的大腿，快速的抽插起来。  
Sam失神的看着笼子的结构，那根钉子已经被拧了下来，藏在手心里，等待着男人放松的时候刺入对方的脖子里。  
男人分泌的液体是很好的春药，随着阴茎的操弄，更多的精液流入Sam体内，引得他颤抖着身子，无力的软倒在那里，张开双腿迎合着对方，“啊啊啊……慢些……轻点……”  
不知被顶到了哪里，引得Sam女穴被搅的更加紧的嗦住那根阴茎，男人差点忍不住缴械，随后伸手将Sam上半身抱了起来，让他整个人坐在男人怀里，阴茎顶的更深。  
“哈……太深了……呜，要被顶穿了……不要……”  
龟头在女穴内肆无忌惮的四下戳弄着，很快找到了昨天造访过的宫口，熟练的在紧闭的宫口处一下一下戳着，渐渐的娇羞的子宫口如同迎客一般，向龟头颤抖着打开了自己。粗长的阴茎凶悍的向那里一顶，操进子宫里。  
更深的顶弄使得男人在Sam体内抽插的阴茎大了一圈，然后像打桩机一样不挺的操弄着，Sam瘫软着靠在男人怀里，硬挺的阴茎磨蹭在男人的腹部，女穴内敏感的地方被无数遍的蹭过，终于在一瞬间抵达了高潮，阴茎喷射出精液在两人的身上，女穴也抽搐的涌出一大股透亮的爱液喷在男人阴茎的龟头上，把交合的地方弄的一塌糊涂。  
但Sam惊喜的发现因这一次的高潮，体内的药性减淡了不少，身上恢复了一些力气。  
男人还用力的操着他的女穴，阴茎在他体内研磨着，随着重重的一顶，女穴痉挛的收缩着，男人抑制不住欲望，龟头抵着温暖的宫腔，把精液尽数喷射在里面。  
忽然脖子一痛，Sam用力将手里的钉子扎进了男人脆弱的位置，男人怒吼一声，将Sam丢在地上，还在射精的阴茎拔出了女穴，精液淋了Sam一身，男人一手捂着受伤的位置，站起来愤怒的咆哮着。  
被丢在地上的Sam顾不得疼痛立刻爬起来，可是男人并没有被伤到要害，他一只手轻易的掐住Sam的脖子，被射进体内的精液又散发出新一轮药物的影响，Sam坚持不到几秒，便窒息着晕倒过去。  
随后的十多天，男人履行着自己的承诺，每天都来到地下室待至少两个小时，一次比一次加大药量的控制令Sam清醒的时间越来越少。  
第十二天的时候，Sam一动不动的倒在地上，看到男人出现在眼前，等那个人在身上耕耘完毕后，在身上深深的呼吸着，忽然惊喜的对Sam说道：“恭喜你，你终于怀上了。”  
随后两天男人没有碰他，反而给了他嘉奖性质的美食，因为断了两天的药，使他清醒许多，几个拧开的钉子扔在地上，Sam终于卸下了其中一条铁栏，从笼子里挤了出来。  
随着一声枪响，Sam躲在拐角处看着救护车过来，那个男人被抬上了担架，但同时旁边那个英俊的警察也给男人的手上拷上了手铐。

从2014年回来的Dean试图联系弟弟，却没有任何一个电话可以打通，到了Sam工作的酒店才得知弟弟已经消失半个月了，恰逢镇上发生的迷奸犯被抓的案子，他和Cass顺便赶去医院查一查是不是他们以往要面对的怪物。  
但是Dean怎么也想不到Sam居然也曾是迷奸犯的猎物之一，这让他一瞬间想去将那个人千刀万剐。  
事实上他也确实打算这样去做了，那个人被送去的地方是专门收治他们这些罪犯的医院，但是当Dean赶去那里的时候，男人已经不知道被什么人割断了头颅，但是掉落在地上的，却是一颗羊头……

坐在餐馆里胡乱将一粒堕胎药配着一杯凉水吞入口中，沉默的发了很久的呆，直到自己点的饭被端上桌子，Sam终于将手机取了出来，重新办的手机号上没有通讯录，但是早已将Dean的几个联系电话记得清清楚楚，他拨打了其中一个。  
很快，Dean的电话打通了。  
“Dean？是我。”  
“Sam。”  
“我只是想告诉你，我一直在努力戒掉恶魔血，和你分开的这段时间，让我认清了很多事，求求你……让我回去吧，我什么都听你的。”  
“……好。”


End file.
